<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Your Service by Atsumused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098235">At Your Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused'>Atsumused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Maids, Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you’re fully exposed, humiliated by the thought of your neighbours seeing the blissed-out expression on your face—your bare breasts pressed up against the glass with every shallow thrust. It shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does, but it only adds to the wetness dripping down Atsumu’s length.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Your Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu loosens his tie and toes his shoes off, walking into the living room to find you doing exactly what he asked of you before leaving for his press conference. “You did such a great job cleaning up today, sweetheart. The place looks great."  </p><p>“Thank you, sir—oh.” You jolt, dropping the cloth you were using to wipe the window as Atsumu runs his hands up and down your sides, toying with the lace of the dangerously short maid outfit.  </p><p>A small smile spreads across his lips. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>He spent the duration of the Jackals press conference dreaming of you cleaning up in that cute, slutty little maid outfit and fucking you silly. His head is constantly filled with filthy thoughts about you, things he wants to do to you, but this is the one that gets his blood pumping, and gets him absolutely feral.</p><p>As you bend down to pick the cloth back up, large hands travel down underneath the delicate fabric, squeezing the soft flesh of your ass. “Stay right there, angel.” </p><p>He holds you in that position, bending you over and bringing his strong, calloused hand down to spank you, his cock twitching at the noise you make when you flinch and cry out at the sensations. “God, I can’t wait.” He impatiently tosses his suit jacket onto the couch behind him and rolls his sleeves up.</p><p>"Gonna fuck you right here, right up against the glass so everyone can see how well my little maid takes it.”</p><p>Shivering at the words, you turn to look at him, mumbling out a quiet “yes, sir.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” he purrs. Atsumu maneuvers your body to bend you over in front of him, flipping the skirt over your back, and putting you on display for him. Carefully unzipping the back, he pulls the dress down to expose your tits, pressing them against the cold glass, and chuckling as you whimper at the temperature biting at your nipples.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it”</p><p>He swipes two fingers over your pussy, not surprised by how wet it is considering you’ve been waiting for him to fuck you all day. "You’re sopping wet, sweetheart. You earned this, though, didn’t you?” he taps your clit with three fingers, the sound filling the extravagant living room.</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,“ you manage through heavy breaths.</p><p>"Fucking love it when you call me that,” he mumbles to himself, holding you still and slipping a finger inside easily. “You’re doing so well.”</p><p>As you cry out, Atsumu takes his finger all the way out, and steadily plunges it back in, fighting back a groan at how the muscles flutter and squeeze around it. His cock begs to be freed in his tight pants, watching the window fog up as you pant.</p><p>He slips a second finger in to join his middle finger, crossing them inside you and grinning in satisfaction when your back arches, a steady stream of cute little mewls falling from your lips.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s a good girl.”</p><p>Deeming you to be thoroughly prepared and stretched, he eagerly unbuckles his belt and pulls himself out of his tight pants, jerking his length a few times to bring himself to full hardness. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, groaning at the pressure around his cock. "So fucking tight, oh—fuck.”</p><p>You shut your eyes, jaw dropping at the delicious stretch that your body never seems to get accustomed to. You know you’re fully exposed, humiliated by the thought of your neighbours seeing the blissed-out expression on your face—your bare breasts pressed up against the glass as you’re nudged forward with every shallow thrust. It shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does, but it only adds to the wetness dripping down Atsumu’s length.</p><p>"You take it so well, don’t you? you just take whatever I give you without question? God, you’re such a good little maid girl,” he groans, his pace quickening.</p><p>“This sweet little cunt is so tight.” He pumps inside you at a maddening pace. “So fucking tight.”</p><p>You’re a moaning, whimpering mess against the pristine glass, shaky legs threatening to buckle at the pleasure coursing through your veins, fueled by Atsumu steadily rocking into you.</p><p>"Should I fill you with my cum and get you nice and pregnant?” he breathes in your ear, and you can hear the vibration of his deep voice echo throughout your entire body. “Stuff you with this cock and fill you to the brim, huh? My little maid girlfriend would like that, wouldn’t she?”</p><p>With a drawn-out moan, your legs start to wobble. Atsumu notices, quickly pulling you closer to him and holding you steady with big, strong hands. “P-please, please, sir…”</p><p>He thrusts in deeper, his thick, heavy cock dragging inside you, pressing against your g-spot. “Yeah? Gonna give you all this cum, sweetheart. Since you asked so nicely,” he groans, clearly trying to hold his own orgasm back.</p><p>“Ah—thank you, sir—ah, ah, ah—”</p><p>"Yeah, you like having an audience, don’t you? Open your eyes, look outside while I fuck you.”</p><p>“Yes, s-sir!”</p><p>A comforting warmth washes over his body as his cock throbs, pulsating painfully inside you, threatening to make him see white as he groans loudly. His grip on your hips is bruising, holding you tightly and whining unintelligibly about how good you feel.</p><p>“Gonna—” his voice threatens to break.</p><p>With a loud grunt, he pulls your hips flush against him, cock jerking and spilling into you as your walls spasm and convulse around his length. He milks himself inside you, panting and groaning at the feeling of you squirting all over his cock and thighs, effectively soaking the front of his pants. “Fuck, that’s hot.”</p><p>Growing soft and sensitive, he pulls out with a soft hiss and takes your trembling body in his arms. He turns you around to face him, peppering your face with soft pecks before latching onto your neck, sucking and licking at the flesh.</p><p>“You took it so well, c’mere. Not done yet.”</p><p>Long fingers slide under your dress to press into you, and you grasp his shirt tightly between your fingers, hiding your expression in the crook of his neck. “Tsumu, please—”</p><p>Atsumu clicks his tongue, shaking his head. He can’t help but smile at how cute you are. “That’s sir to you. Don’t want you leaking out. This cum stays inside, do you understand?” Embarrassing squelching noises fill the room as he pushes his cum deep into you, a way for him to claim you as his, and only his.</p><p>Satisfied, he pulls his fingers out and shrugs you off his neck, presenting his hand in front of your lips with a smirk.</p><p>“Isn’t this what maids are supposed to do? Go ahead, sweetheart. Clean me up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>